The Last Survivor
by Soupdog79
Summary: Not the same characters, but same type of apocalypse. Enjoy XD


Skylar

Crap! I'm Cornered again! I slam the closet door shut and lock it. I stop to think for a minute, what am I to do? I'm out of ammo, so there are a few less stiffs then there were... At this point I have nothing to lose. If only I had saved one bullet, for myself. I would rather die then cover into a flesh ripper. Wait, I forgot! I keep one in my pocket at all times, for this type of situation. I have the gun loaded and in my mouth know, but I can't do it. I'm too weak. I can feel that the door is close to giving out so I ball up in the corner of the closet. But what's that? I blindly feel around the cold plastic case for the latches. I find them. It's a gun case. Thank god it's unlocked. Oh thank him. It's just a pistol, but it's fully loaded. 16 bullets and 6 stiffs. Right on cue they burst through the tough wood, and I take aim. It's funny how you are aware of how fast things are happening, but they feel ever so slow. I only miss the heads with two bullets. The others drop, as fast as the bullet files from the gun. I wonder why..."ha" I say aloud, for the first time in months I smirk at my own internal stupidity. Now what am I to do, with my life?

Chris

Great. where did she go? She doesn't understand the effect she has on me, and everyone she meets. But now it's only us, I think... The stiffs, I got rid of them with a still baseball bat left on the ground, but I wonder how she did. She would rather die than admit it, but she hates the killing, but loves the survival. I'm 19, and she is 20. This is the second year of the apocalypse, and everyday we become more likely to be alone on this Earth. Forever. If we are the only ones it wouldn't matter much more to her, she likes the solitude of her life. I sometimes wonder what I matter to her.

Skylar

God which way did he go again? We ran from a hoard. They were chasing us but he had the idea to run in the opposite direction to split them up. I don't know what he did to get rid of them. If he did... Anyways we forgot the escape route papers at home. Well I say home but he urges me to say a "Temporary Base" since it has not many emotional attachments to the word "home." And I guess he's right. I guess he is right. I will miss it once we find a better vehicle. But I'll cope as I have before.

Chris

If only we didn't burn it down. I frantically search the ashes, but the panic plan sheet is no where to be found. It had caught on fire since it had had no light able fireplace. She was burned a bit, but I got out on time. Then that's when the hoard of stiffs came. We only had the food in out hands, and the clothes on our back. I only pray she is still alive. She was horribly burned on her left arm, but she was no where near death, but it could have slowed her down. I only pray. Pray.

Skylar

I walk into the store hoping to god he's hungry also. it's mostly empty from the initial panic, but I can always find something. All I can find is a bag of chips, and some canned peaches. they are horrible, but I'm starving, so I will have to make do. I walk outside still shoveling peaches into my starving mouth. Oh god. NO! it's here. I choke down my tears. The stiff. not more than one. But it's one I recognize. The one That was chasing him. He couldn't kill it like the others. Only god knows why. But at the first sight, it falls.

Chris

"Skylar!" I scream as my voice cracks. "Chris!" She screeches at the top of her lungs. As we collide, she cries in my shirt. I'm so glad I picked that stiff to follow. They are slow, most anyways. And it happens. The first kiss. We just saw each other less than two hours ago, but pure fright compels our happiness. I'm so glad, oh, so glad she is ok. I break away for breath, when she falls, motionless. "Skylar? Skylar!" I cry when I see she has fainted. The burn on her arm singed to the bone. But she is breathing alright. I thank the lord for her life.

Skylar

I drift in and out of consciousness, but then fall back into a dream. When I am in pain I have horrible nightmarish thoughts, and dreams. I would not share them for anything though. When I can finally move my fingers without them turning into a dark liquid, and burning my flesh. Well my flesh _is _burned. But not as badly as I dreamt. I'm in a bed, and questioning what room. That's when I remember the fire how we should never go back. Ever.

Chris

When the screams stop I realized that she is alright again. It hurts me terribly to hear her in such terror. She is looking up, and all around, probably wondering where she is. I come in and she doesn't notice me at first. Her body jerks upwards when she hears me speak. "What?" She says, and I respond with an appoligy for uprising her. "What happened?" Crap. She doesn't remember. The kiss. Now, I may never have a romantic life with her, Since she is so tough to get her to care. Oh, the longing.

Skylar

He looks at me as if I'm completely stupid. Or if there is something I can't see. He can't see something. It's that I love him. Why can't he see? I wish could see. I could never admit to it, but if he asked I would answer honestly. I pray he asks. I pray. He apologizes to me for picking a 'base' without me, since I love the task, and he doesn't much care for it. But this one is fine. "You have been asleep for three days. In and out of horribly loud screams. I feared to sleep myself, since there was no one to guard..." For some reason this ticks me off and immediately I'm angry. " Sorry I was busy dyeing."

Chris

Why is she so hostile? I only want to help her and she is so on guard, and defensive at all times. I will not give up though. I will always wait for her. To see, though she likely never will. I walk away and take a nap, knowing she will be mad, but I'm so exhausted. Oh, the strange and pointless images that fill the head before sleep consumes your body...

Skylar

"What the hell, were you thinking?" I am furious. I can't defend myself against the potential stiff attack, and he is such a deep sleeper. "God, I was so tire-" I cut him off. "I don't care! you could have told me, or given me a weapon!" He then blurts out, "Well what would you have done? Your so self involved, you can't see the most blatant feelings!" What is he talking about? I can see he


End file.
